I. Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems usable to grow algae and harvest algae byproducts.
II. Background
Generally, it is known that plants may be used to produce a number of fuels and edible products. This concept extends to various forms of algae, which have been grown and harvested to produce both animal feed and bio-diesel fuels. Unfortunately, such algae-based technologies are not matured to the point where bio-diesel may be produced at a marketable price. Accordingly, new technologies relating to growing algae and harvesting their by-products may be desirable.